Tell Me Cuando
by Camy.MD
Summary: People always say: Time flies! Or I don't have time for anything… but these two weeks has been a torture to Nolan, he's about to kick the guy that said that,This is a mess, which he hopes it will end up just fine…for both. Why?Why whenever you absolutely need to know something it feels like the clock goes back instead of moving forward? *One-Shot*


**Tell Me Cuando**

_Hi! I missed this so much, and well I've been listening a lot of music lately and inspiration hit me! Hahaha so, here goes Nemily again. _

_This fic is about Nolan, future universe… no Aiden, no Padma. By the way, "Cuando" means "When", just adding some of my native tongue to the mix, since it's been a long time without writing in Spanish._

_By the way, happy new year ! _

_Revenge and all its characters belong to ABC, just borrowing. _

**~E&N~**

Nolan didn't remember the last time he sat on the beach and just stared at the ocean, but today he decided to do it. He doesn't know when it began, but it's not like he cares either… Emily is in his mind 24 hours, 7 days a week... "What am I going to do?" He sighs while playing with the sand.

The only problem is, his blonde friend just think of him like that…_**a friend**_. "It could be worse, right?" He laughs, "And now I'm talking alone…this is great!" He keeps laughing and doesn't hear the door. Lost in his mind, staring at the sea… Emily is all he can think about…

"Nolan! Why you don't answ…Nolan?" Emily gets quiet and looks at him, sitting there like a lost kid, she sits by his side and just waits. But she doesn't expect to hear something… until…

"Maybe we are better like friends, maybe is not meant to be… why we always want what we can't have?" Emily feels tempted to say something but he keeps talking, "I should be braver, just get over with it…Hi Ems, I can't stop thinking about you… what can I do about that?" In that moment, she feels like… like this is a terrible, _**terrible**_ joke. She even starts looking for hidden cameras or something, this definitely is… unexpected, no, unexpected doesn't even begin to describe it. Without knowing what to say or do…she starts laughing, a 'rolling on the floor' kind of laugh.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…" A very shocked Nolan starts cursing, while Emily is still unable to stop laughing. "Ems, I… that wasn't meant for you I, I …. Jeez, I thought I was alone!, Emily…oh god, what did I do?"… Million thoughts are racing inside his mind, she's going to leave, she will hit him, he won't see her again, she won't talk to him anymore…and another tiny part of his mind screams: go, kiss her! C'mon is now or never. So, he kisses her… and when she doesn't fight it, he deepens the kiss.

Just like him, million thoughts are racing in her mind: what's going on? How did this happen?, This is wrong… but it feels so right, oh what to do?. So, she doesn't fight it, In fact she puts her arms around his neck and doesn't let him break the kiss… if they're going to do it, better do it right.

When air becomes vital, they step back, the unspoken question is in the air…what now? …

"Nolan… I, I don't know what to say… I didn't know you felt that way about me and I… well, I…" she sighs, "I'm not so sure of how I feel about this yet" Nolan looks down, waiting for the worse, "Please, look at me. I have to think this first, it's so confusing…" Nolan looks at her, afraid of what can happen, afraid of what will happen, "I'll give you all the time you need, Ems… just think, I'll be waiting" He kisses her forehead and goes back to the house.

People always say: Time flies! Or I don't have time for anything… but these two weeks has been a torture to Nolan, he's about to kick the guy that said that, or maybe going to Emily's place… but he doesn't want to put more pressure on her. This is a mess, which he hopes it will end up just fine…for both. Why? Why whenever you absolutely **need **to know something it feels like the clock goes back instead of moving forward?

Emily is a walking mess, she hasn't left the house in 2 weeks…_and counting_, but she just doesn't know what to do, she loves Nolan…but what if things doesn't work and… she can't lose the only friend she has! Her mind is trained to always think of the worst, to always expect the worst and this time isn't different. There's also a happier side that tells her things could be really good, a once in a lifetime kind of thing…and if she tells him no…how will he react?. What to do? Take the risk?... Emily takes a long shower and decides it's time to face the truth.

Nolan is drowning in his own misery, designing a time machine, when Emily knocks. Very nervous (and afraid) he opens, "Hi Ems, come in" Emily smiles, "Hi… I, we need to talk" "I know, a glass of wine?" He adds, he needs a drink, of course he would rather have something stronger but he has to stay focused tonight. "Yes, thank you" Emily says while she sits, when Nolan returns with two glasses of red wine she starts…

"Well… first I want to apologize, I made you wait too much, and…", "I told you, to take all the time you need…you don't have to apologize for that" He interrupts her, she clears her throat, "Ok, look this is hard for me… I don't want to lose you; you are my best friend…my **only** friend and what if things go wrong? What if I do something stupid or maybe you? I… I'm scared Nolan" Nolan takes her hands, "Ems, I'm scared too… you also are my only friend and I don't want to lose you, I don't want to mess this up either but, Ems I never felt like this before, we can make it work" She looks at him, "How can you be so sure? How?" "Because I just do, okay? I can feel it! No matter what, we will be together… we will make it, trust me Ems" He hugs her, and she smiles… "Okay, we can do this…I, I can do this" Nolan smiles and kisses her, "Of course we can". Fast enough a kiss becomes so much more…

**~E&N~**

_For the first time it took me 3 days to write a fic, seriously I need Revenge again ! Hope you all have a great 2013!_


End file.
